Colores
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Descubriría también que cuando Alone se obsesionaba con la búsqueda del matiz perfecto, perdía un poco la perspectiva... [Alone & Tenma] 5 drabbles.


Para un reto del foro SSY.

* * *

**[Colores I]  
[Alone & Tenma]  
[ 254 | Duelo #9 | Tabla rosa #1: diamante ]**

La frustración era sutil, pero no fallaba en hacerse presente cada vez que, por alguna razón que escapaba a la capacidad de los ojos de Tenma, Alone no encontraba el color perfecto.

Desde su lugar en el piso, Tenma se agarró de sus pies cruzados y se balanceó por nada, sólo un momento juguetón o de hiperactividad, sin quitar la vista del lienzo al que rubio dedicaba toda su atención. _Parte de su atención_, pues Alone escuchaba cada movimiento de Tenma, su respiración calma, a ratos feliz, otros ratos de un aire somnoliento; y ocasionalmente le comentaba algo con relación a la pintura o le preguntaba si tal o cual detalle parecía suficientemente real.

Giró hacia él con la misma pregunta, esta vez sin darle voz. La arruguita entre sus cejas bastaba. Tenma miró la figura prismática que formaba la parte central de un pendiente. Alone había dibujado a una mujer que parecía princesa, la había sacado de algún viejo relato con el que se encantó la semana pasada. Curiosamente, le recordaba a Sasha. Sería el aire gentil que cargaba.

El punto problemático había sido el diamante. ¿Cómo darle dimensión, cómo capturar los reflejos? No había un color «diamante», y crear el efecto de luz partida sobre una imagen estática había carcomido los últimos hilos de paciencia de Alone. Éste frunció la boca, apurando a Tenma, quien sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó desembrujándose del diamante irreal. Sonrió de lado.

—Se ve bien. Brilla.

Eso no podía ser, pero aun así Alone imitó su gesto.

* * *

**[Colores II]  
[Alone & Tenma]  
[ 145 | Duelo #9 | Tabla rosa #2: zafiro ]**

La arena cedió bajo sus pies. Tenma suspiró en agrado, por fin veía cercana la recompensa a la cansada travesía. No hubiera sido cansada si no fuera porque venía cargando con un lienzo de Alone, lo cual le impidió corretear y brincar por todos los terrenos descubiertos, como habría preferido.

A sus oídos llegó un sonido nuevo, abrumante e invitador. Plantó el soporte del lienzo en la arena asegurándose de que quedara bien clavado, y corrió directo hacia el frente, obedeciendo al llamado natural.

Sus zapatos volaron fuera de sus pies durante la carrera que culminó por la sorpresa de la espuma de mar.

—¡Alone, tienes que venir! —se tiró a retozar entre las olas, arrojando agua hacia arriba y todas partes.

—En un rato —contestó Alone, preparando sus pigmentos. Debía conocer y plasmar el ideal tono zafiro, encontrado al fin, antes de simplemente disfrutarlo.

* * *

**[Colores III]  
[Alone & Tenma]  
[ 209 | Duelo #9 | Tabla rosa #3: esmeralda ]**

Esto debía ser fácil, había verde por todas partes.

Tenma descubriría esa tarde que no era lo mismo el verde tierno de un brote vegetal, al verde intenso de pasto crecido, o aquel más profundo de las hojas mejor guardadas de los árboles.

Descubriría también que cuando Alone se obsesionaba con la búsqueda del matiz perfecto, perdía un poco la perspectiva, y aún más la noción del tiempo.

Fue de noche, junto al arrollo, que mientras observaban los lirios temblar sobre el agua, levemente iluminados por luz de luna, Alone se rindió.

Estaba viendo el verde más hermoso, y llegó a una conclusión que, por su postura y mirada opaca, era claro que le decepcionaba a un grado que Tenma nunca atinaría a comprender.

—No existe —dijo, antes de recoger sus cosas y emprender el camino de vuelta. Tenma lo siguió tras soltar un suspiro abatido, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza. Miró para atrás sobre su hombro, pensando que a Sasha le hubiera gustado el color de los lirios iluminados por la luna, y que realmente no estaba muy lejos de lo que observaba en sus ojos.

Entonces creyó descubrir otra cosa. Cuando Alone se obsesionaba con la búsqueda del matiz perfecto, podía perder la capacidad para identificarlo.

* * *

**[Colores IV]  
[Alone & Tenma]  
[ 177 | Duelo #9 | Tabla rosa #4: rubí ]**

No era como el rojo brillante y dulce de las manzanas, esto se asemejaba más al tono que había notado en el vino cuando observaba al sacerdote verterlo. Más oscuro, denso, consistente.

—Alone, ¿no piensas curarlo? —preguntó uno de los chiquillos del orfanato.

—Sí, sí… —Alone cabeceó asintiendo, y activó sus manos para recoger los utensilios de curación. Tenma yacía acostado, quejándose peor que nunca, con las comisuras de sus ojos húmedas de lágrimas cuya presencia no admitiría después.

Alone intentó curar la herida en su pierna. Se la había ganado con una caída mientras peleaba con los chicos del pueblo. La sangre esta vez no era como la que salía con raspones, sino que emanaba de más profundo. El nuevo color distrajo a Alone, recordándole de su retrato pendiente. Ni el visible dolor de Tenma lo sacudió de su ensimismamiento.

Se demoró tanto atendiendo inefectivamente la herida mientras sus pupilas se prendían del nuevo rojo, que los chicos, asustados por la invasión de rubí líquido sobre la sábana, corrieron a llamar al viejo médico del pueblo.

* * *

**[Colores V]  
[Alone & Tenma]  
[ 136 | Duelo #9 | Tabla rosa #5: amatista ]**

El retrato estaba a punto de ser terminado. La imponente figura de la diosa necesitaba sólo un último color.

Probó la suavidad de las largas hebras entre dos yemas de sus dedos, friccionando delicadamente mientras sus retinas atrapaban el tono. Un claro pero vívido amatista. El mismo color que sus recuerdos desde siempre respetaban. La esencia de ella no había cambiado ni por el drástico viro de circunstancias en su vida. Sabía que con él era exactamente el mismo caso, aquellos ojos que lo perseguían con la imposibilidad de su color y el alma indomable encerrada detrás.

Sus labios se curvaron mordaces, y apretó los mechones con fuerza desdeñosa.

—Estás con ella —murmuró. Una mezcolanza de emociones burbujeantes acompañó a las palabras que se perdieron en el vacío de su privacidad.

—No lo estás haciendo bien.


End file.
